narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
The Nara Order
'The Nara Order' The Nara Order is a special organization formed by Eric Nara intended to bring together the creative powers of all of the Nara in the realm. The organization's secret techniques are of the utmost importance to the clan, as the variety of uses for shadow imitation, Nara medicines, and otherwise allow members of the Order to adapt to nigh any situation, with the Order as a whole keeping the Nara namesake and strength alive. Their creed is as follows: Nara are smart. Nara are resourceful. Nara are both abstract and concrete. Nara are inventors. Nara are farmers.' '''Nara are caretakers.' Nara are poets ' '''But above all:' Nara are imitators. 'The Tenants of the Nara Order' Intellect - Inherently, the Nara are a clan of intelllectuals, wishing to gather and use their knowledge constructively. Ignorance is discouraged, and so a thirst for knowledge allows the Order member to delve into the necessary topics to advance their imitation of the world. Purity - A Nara must remain clear of mind at all times, so the partaking in intoxicating practices is strictly forbidden. Mind altering techniques and drugs are to only be used for medicinal purposes, not for the sake of escape. Order members also shall refrain from partaking in uncouth activities such as blood drinking and theft of body parts. Honor - There is a certain dignity that must be maintained by members of the Order. With other members of the Order, a Nara is to be truthful, honest, and uphold any agreements made between them. The Order member's Word and Oath should not be taken lightly. Unarmed civilians are not to be targetted in battle, taken as war booty, nor dehumanized, even if they are NPC's. Merchants should uphold purchase agreements and any sort of warranties give on products. Falsifying-type-Forgery is to only be done in life or death circumstances. Tranquility - Inner peace promotes a greater ability to control emotions. While Order members are not expected to always have said inner peace, they are charged with the pursuit of said inner peace, so that they may approach the world without burdensome grudges and highly charged spirits, and instead with a rational, logical viewpoint. Passion - Sometimes contrasted with Tranquility, a passion for one's work is necessary to put all of one's effort into it. The Nara do not believe in half jobs, and strive to do their best. This passion often needs to be checked in order to ensure that it does not consume the intellectual part of the Nara's mind. The ideal passion is the energy necessary to complete a work with Heart with the nature of the work in mind. Sacrifice - In order to be of the Nara Order, one must understand sacrifice. Often this comes in the form of surrendering certain habits or certain affiliations that do not line up with Order ideals. This can be entire villages to only singular individuals depending on the situation. Nothing can be attained without something in exchange, there are no truly free rides, truy costless jutsu or techniques. Everything has its price. Harmony - The most important Tenant that unifies all the rest; only in balance are the tenants practical, applicable, and useful. Balance is key, both of life and of fantasy. Without balance, all the other tenants fall short, and without all of the other tenants, what is harmonious is in the soul of the meditator. Those in Harmony with their inner spirit may utilize special Order specific techniques. Anthem Deep in the forest glen Where the animals live in their den A group of people dwell Protected in their own shell If you come near Please have no fear Cloud gazing Shogi playing Strategizing Shadow binding We are who we are. We are the Nara's (Nara's is whispered) Cloud gazing Shogi playing Strategizing Shadow binding We are who we are. We are the Nara's (Nara's is whispered) As the fire burns Shadows twist and turn In a beautiful dance So take a chance See where we take you For we are strong and true Cloud gazing Shogi playing Strategizing Shadow binding We are who we are. We are the Nara's (Nara's is whispered) Cloud gazing Shogi playing Strategizing Shadow binding We are who we are. We are the Nara's (Nara's is whispered) ~ By: Robin Nara 'Center of Operations' Jisiegakure, in an inconspicious house: 6 completely unfurnished rooms, ripe for the purposing stages! The tile floor directly upon entry has a large Nara symbol. Within this Nara symbol rests a copy of the Order's special jutsu, the Multiple Connected Shadow Imitation Style Seal, allowing members with access to the seal to warp to the main lobby whenever desired. Additionally, there is a Secret Conversation Room that only Masters and Grandmasters are allowed to access located somewhere in the building. There are also a jointed Coffers, where the Order's wealth is stored under several locks. 'Specialties' Every Nara Master brings with them a custom set of specialties of various sorts. They teach these specialties to other members of the Order ONLY, and only share secrets regarding the specialties with members of the Order ONLY. Failure to comply may result in death for both student and teacher. 'Canon Specialities:' Canon shadow imitation - based on Naruto Wikia descriptions and canon usage Deer tending -breeding and maintenance of the deer herds within the Nara Forest 'Custom Specialties:' Shadow Seal derived shadow imitation - Custom Leaf shadow imitation; created by Eric Nara Explosive Shadow Imitation - derived from explosive release and shadow imitation;'' created by Krisnys'' Inner Spirit Beast Imitation Transformation -maintained by Eric Nara Nara Blacksmithing - The art of imbuing metal crafted items with shadow imitation techniques; created by Neala. Soundproofing/Buffering - Solidification of shadows for the purpose of defense against sound and aiding in stealth; created by Neala Dimensional Predator - The act of sending one's shadow into their Pocket Shadow Dimension to attack from other patches of shadow on the battlefield. maximum range is 500 meters. This is achieved through gaining a sentient shadow; created by Jay Nara 'Order Jutsu:' Tarenkagemane-Ryū Fuin; Multiple Connected Shadow Imitation Styles Seal - The Nara Order signature seal, it allows easier interconnecting of different shadow imitation techniques. Based off of the Shadow Seal that Eric created, it is a modified "minor" seal in the shape of the Order clan symbol. By using a shadow tendril and swiping along the wings of the avain icon from right wingtip to left wingtip, the seal is activated. It is de-activated by the reverse gesture, and an extra copy can be made by tapping the beak of the avian icon with a shadow tendril. Whatever object is marked with this seal will, much like the shadow seal and the shadow curse, will allow other Order members to send small objects, voice, and other such things through a space-time portal generated by the shadow of the marked object. However, unlike the shadow gate, the connection is not optimal for large transfers (due to typical placement), but can be used to transmit shadow imtiation techniques, allowing Order members to more easily collaborate with their various shadow imitation techniques. Gijū:Chiku Henge; Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Animal Transformation - ' Affectionately referred to as the Inner Spirit Beast Imitation Transformation, this jutsu is a special yang release that utilizes the power of physical energy and an "inner beast spirit" in order to transform the body into an alternate form. Inspired by the Inuzuka clan yang techniques and the once proliferic half-breed-demon-beast-creatures of the Warring Clans era of Shinobilegends, the technique requires a special ritual before first use. Generally, Eric has selectively avoided crossing this technique's properties with that of other powerful transformations that Order members have or with members that would not significantly benefit from the technique, such as Jay Nara. 'Ranks *''Applicant'' - Applicant *'' Calf ''- Newcomer to everything, still floating on desired area of expertise and/or lineage *''Nara Trainee'' - Someone training and/or learning about Nara in general. This rank is for decided Calves who are beginning to learn the ropes of the narutoverse Nara and are otherwise likely to skip on to Imitator. *''Nara Imitator'' - Possibly apprenticed to a Nara Knight, still learning the ropes, but now actually in the stage of learning techniques and methods. *''Nara Knight'' - A Nara who is familiar with at least one in-house area of expertise specific to the Order. *''Nara Master'' - A Nara who has created his or her own custom Nara-related creations. Responsible for the formal recording of new Nara related material and general upkeep of the clan. Teaches about these creations and instructs in proper usage. *''Nara Grandmaster'' - The top heads of the clan responsible for knowing and being familiar with multiple (3) Order specialties and help organize the information recorded by the Nara Masters in a centralized location (such as narutoprofile wikia). *''Nightingale'' - A custom Nara Grandmaster title. *''Nara Grandmaster (Founder)'' - A custom Nara Grandmaster title to separate the Founding Grandmaster from other Grandmasters. 'Membership' *''Nara Grandmasters (Founders): Nara Krisnys', 'Eric Nara ' *''Nara Masters:'' Nara Neala, [[Jay Nara|'Nara Jay']], *''Nara Knights:'' '''Nara Alucard' *''Nara Imitator':' ''Nara '''Robin ' *''Nara Trainee':'' Matsuo, Aiko *''Calf':'' * Bold are Initiated Members